marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Garner
Dr. Andrew Garner was a neurologist and forensic psychologist who specialized in working with gifted individuals from the Index. He was turned into an Inhuman known as Lash who was tracking down and murdering other Inhumans who underwent Terrigenesis. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Early Life" ''To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Emancipation" To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Inhuman Physiology:' After undergoing Terrigenesis, Andrew had gained superhuman powers; Andrew's transformation changed him physically, turning him into a terrifying grey-skinned beast with a long mane growing from his scalp down to his upper back. **'Superhuman Strength:' Lash possessed superhuman strength, being able to accomplish feats of strength that a normal human would find difficult. **'Superhuman Durability:' Lash was able to withstand various forms of attack such as Daisy Johnson's Seismic powers, and Lincoln Campbell's lighting powers without succumbing to harm, as well as multiple gunshot hits to the chest. Bullets can still penetrate his skin, but they do not seem to slow him down or harm him. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Lash was able to was able to recover from wounds in a matter of seconds to minutes. Relationships *Melinda May - Ex-wife. *William May - Ex-father-in-law. *Lian May - Ex-mother-in-law. *Daisy Johnson - Patient turned enemy, turned ally. *Werner von Strucker - Former student turned enemy. *Phil Coulson - Ally, patient, and director. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned enemies. *Lincoln Campbell - Enemy. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Enemy. *Gideon Malick - Captor and enemy. *Grant Ward - Enemy. *Calvin Zabo - Enemy. *Karla Gideon - Enemy. *David Angar - Enemy. *Francis Noche - Enemy. *Wendell Levi - Enemy. *Joey Gutierrez - Patient. *Dwight Frye - Ally turned victim; deceased. *Lori Henson - Victim; deceased. *Shane Henson - Victim; deceased. *Alisha - Patient and victim; deceased. *V. Ramirez - Victim; deceased. *E. Flores - Victim; deceased. *G. Richardson - Victim; deceased. *R. Gray - Victim; deceased. *B. Robinson - Victim; deceased. *T. Nguyen - Victim; deceased. *James - Killer; deceased. *Hive - Enemy. *Alpha Primitives - Enemies and victims; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 2 - Blair Underwood ****"Melinda" (Flashbacks) ***Season 1 ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 - Blair Underwood ****"One of Us" (First appearance as Garner) ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" (Mentioned only) ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" (Mentioned only) ****"Scars" (Mentioned only) ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 - Blair Underwood (Andrew Garner) and Matthew Willig (Lash) ****"Laws of Nature" (First appearance as Lash) ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" (Mentioned only) ****"Devils You Know" (as Garner and Lash) ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" (Mentioned only) ****"The Inside Man" (Mentioned only) ****"Parting Shot" (Mentioned only) ****"Watchdogs" (Mentioned only) ****"Spacetime" ****"Paradise Lost" (Mentioned only) ****"The Singularity" (Mentioned only) ****"Emancipation" - (as Lash) ****"Absolution" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" (Mentioned only) ****"The Man Behind the Shield" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "One of Us" Andrew Garner.png "Melinda" "S.O.S. Part Two" "Laws of Nature" AoS_Lash-600x315.jpg "Devils You Know" "Among Us Hide..." Promotion Lash.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Doctors Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:African-Americans Category:Inhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased